1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for electrical parts, and more specifically relates to a socket for electrical parts, which includes a latch that opens and closes, synchronized with the operation of a socket cover, and holds the electrical parts on a mounting portion of a socket body by the latch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A socket for electrical parts is used when an electrical part such as an IC package is connected to external equipment such as a measuring or testing unit. The electrical part is connected to the external equipment, in a state of being held on a mounting portion formed in the socket body of the socket for electrical parts. Of the socket for electrical parts, one which is known as an open top type generally comprises a socket body having the mounting portion formed thereon, a socket cover installed vertically movable with respect to the socket body, and a latch which opens and closes, synchronized with the operation of the socket cover. The latch holds the electrical part on the mounting portion in the closed state. A spring is disposed between the latch and the socket body, and the latch is urged by the spring to close. The latch opens when the socket cover is at a lowest position, and closes when the socket cover is at a highest position.